La Selección de la Tercera Generación
by AleciaWanky
Summary: La Seleccion de todos los de la tercera generación, es mi primera historia espero que les guste espero sus criticas. :D
1. Teddy Lunpin

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenecen todos son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>La Selección de la Tercera Generación<p>

Teddy Lunpin

Lunpin, Ted- Llamo el profesor Longbottom

Vamos teddy es tu turno- le dijo Alessandra Turner a quien había conocido en el compartimiento del tren en el viaje de ida a Hogwarts.

Teddy respiro profundo antes de avanzar hasta el taburete los nervios hicieron que su cabello cambiara de color a verde, dudoso y nervioso se sentó y el profesor Longbottom le puso el sombrero seleccionado en la cabeza:

-_Hm haber sii que curioso quedarías muy bien en Ravenclaw pero también en Gryffindor, tienes la inteligencia, pero también puedo sentir que tienes la valentía. Tampoco puedo negar que eres astuto así que estarías muy bien en slytherin es difícil decir en donde ponerte muchacho…._

- por favor ponme en huffelpuff como mi madre, por favor, yo quiero se huffelpuff como mi madre.

_-así que en huffelpuff ¿eh?- escucho la vocecita retumbar en sus oídos- bueno por lo visto eres justo y leal a tu familia seguro que en cualquier casa estarías bien pero yo te pondré en- 3 segundos de silencio- ¡HUFFELPUFF!_

_Así fue como Teddy Remus Lunpin se convirtió en Huffelpuff_


	2. Victorie Weasley

Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley siempre quiso ir a Hogwarts la emoción la invadió cuando estaban llegando al finar de la lista ya que su nombre era el último, llego el momento en que el profesor Longbottom pronuncio su nombre:

-Weasley, Victoire- se escucharon murmullos ya que como todos saben los Weasley estuvieron en la batalla de Hogwarts Victoire respiro profundo y avanzo se sentó en el taburete y el profesor Longbottom le puso el sombrero

_-ahh! Una Weasley cuanto tiempo tengo que no siento la cabeza en un o una Weasley la última vez fue hace mucho antes de que acabáramos con Riddle – dijo una voz que retumbaba en sus oídos- tú debes ser familiar de esos Weasley ¿Verdad?_

-Si yo soy la hija de William o mejor dicho Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour mi mama no estudio aquí- dijo Victoire más segura de sí misma orgullosa de ser la primera de sus primos en venir a Hogwarts.

_-Mmmm bueno creo que serias una magnifica Griffyndor se ve que eres valiente y que tienes ganas de superarte a ti misma pero también estarías bien en Huffelpuff ya que eres muy leal a tu familia. No pero yo se que haré contigo cariño tu seras una ¡Griffyndor!._

Desde ese día Victoire se sintió aun más orgullosa de sí misma por ser la primera de sus primos en ir a Hogwarts y terminar en Gyiffindor


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique siempre opacada por su hermana siempre la segundona en los logros cosas buenas y la incapaz de sacar esa sonrisas que Victoire le saca a sus padres o al menos nunca podía sacárselo de primera y cada vez que trataba de hacer algo bien le decían "Si pero cariño por que no le pides a tu hermana que te ayudes ya sabes ella de segura sabrá que hacer" pero había algo que ni siquiera la _Niñita buena_ o la _princesa que hace todo bien_ como le decía Dominique, podría opacarla era el día de la selección de Dominique en Hogwarts si ya era el 1 de Septiembre y ya estaban terminando la lista cuando por fin la llamaron

-Weasley, Dominique- hubo murmullos cosa de la que ya le había advertido Victoire como le había pasado a ella en su selección.

Al escuchar su nombre Dominique suspiro y respiro profundo y avanzo y se sentó en el taburete mientras el profesor Longbottom le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza.

_.HM! otra Weasley- dijo una voz retumbándole en los oídos- haber, eres valiente no te importan los que piensen los demás de ti, eres astuta y por lo visto sabrás como librarte de los problemas en los que te meterán tus travesuras durante tus años en este castillo pero ya se que hacer contigo- el corazón de Dominique golpeaba contra su pecho estaba muy nerviosa- ¡GRYFFINDOR!-grito la voz_

Y así Dominique se encamino a la mesa de Gryffindor donde su hermana la felicito con una sonrisa radiante, en ese momento ya Dominique empezó a pensar en todas la travesuras que aria durante su estadía en el castillo


	4. Molly Weasley II

**Molly Weasley II**

Molly llevaba su nombre en honor a su abuela pero no podían ser mas diferente, ya que Nana de joven era muy responsable y muy tranquila, pero Mo –como le decían su primos- era un terremoto, si un terremoto, Mo era una chica rebelde la típica teenager era temperamental y sacaba de quicio a sus padres nadie nunca le creía que era hija de Percy Weasley ya que el era muy calmado de joven. Pero los veías uno al lado del otro y podías observar que tenían gestos iguales como que ambos arrugaban la nariz cuando mentían que se ponían rojos si estaban contentos y algunas que otras similitudes. Hoy era un día muy importante para Molly Weasley II ya que hoy ir por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Molly estaba nerviosa y muy impaciente pero lo único que ella sabía que no quería seguir la tradición Weasley de todos a Gryffindor, otra cosa que no dije de Mo es que a ella le gusta romper tradiciones le gusta resaltar y destacar. No le gusta ser una más del montón.

-Weasley, Molly- Llamo el profesor Lomgbottom y Molly respiro profundo y dio los paso que necesitaba para llegar al taburete y se sentó.

_-Haber que tenemos aquí hm.. quieres brillar por ti misma eres astuta e inteligente podrías ser una Ravenclaw, pero tu serás una ¡Slytheryn!_

Molly abrió mucho los ojos quería romper la tradición pero tampoco de manera tan drástica pero ni modo entre susurros y todas las miradas entre ellas las de sus primas y teddy que la miraban sorprendidos fue con la frente en alto hasta la mesa de Slytheryn la cual sería como su casa durante 7 años


	5. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

Lucy ya por su nombre saben que es dulce pero lo que no saben es que es fanática de las bromas de la tienda de sus tíos Fred-si si se murió pero siguen nombrándolo a cada radito- y George, si era responsable con sus deberes no se estresaba por no sacar la nota más alta ya que iba a la escuela muggle , no le gustaba mucho el Quiddicht ya que lo veía como un juego de troglodita como ella decía, era de pelo castaño como su madre Audrey, pero con los ojos azules de su padre, Lucy llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este día hoy era el día de su selección en Hogwarts.

-Weasley, Lucy- la llamo el profesor Longbottom

-Vamos respira, uno dos, uno dos, camina tranquila- se decía una y otra vez hasta que llego y se sentó y el profesor le puso el sombrero seleccionador

_.hhmm que tenemos aquí… veo que eres muy inteligente y culta también siento que eres muy leal a tu familia- decía una voz que sonaba en sus oídos- ya que no te gusta que los molesten estas dispuesta a aprende y mas mucho mas sin que te importen lo que piensen los demás pero tu serás una ¡Ravenclaw!-Grito el sombrero_

Lucy suspiro no le avía tocado Slytheryn le daba miedo ya que desde que su hermana había quedado le daba miedo ser Slytheryn también, pero ella era una Ravenclaw inteligente y culta y lo demostraría a toda costa durante sus años en el castillo


	6. Fred Weasley II

**Fred Weasley II**

Fred se llamaba así en honor a su tío el gemelo de su papa al igual que ello el era un bromista aunque no tenia bromas tan sofisticadas como las de ellos pero después de que su madre lo reprendiera su padre en secreto lo felicitaba y le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de el pero eso si sin que Angelina lo viera porque si no era hombre muerto bueno fred estaba como loco porque hoy era el dia de su selección y el comienzo de sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Su padre le había dicho todo los pasadisos como usar la sala de menesteres y todo eso para poder hacer sus travesuras sin ser atrapado.

-Weasley, Fred- se oyeron los murmullos y susurros habituales cuando pronunciaron el apellido Weasley.

Fred avanso a paso seguro y se sento.

_-ahhh haber eres valiente y muy brillante leal a la tradición y a tu familia único sin duda con ganas de superarte y dejar tu huella- decía una voz en sus oídos- a ver podrías ser un Ravenclaw o un Huffelpuff pero nose …. – decía la voz_

-Ponme en Gryffindor te lo suplico ponme en Gryffindor- decía fred a la voz.

_-hmm si fiel a la tradición sin duda vas a ser un ¡Sly…! No mentira mejor ¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero._

Fred radiante corrió a su mesa con sus primos quienes lo miraban muy alegres. Así Fred WeasleyII termino en Gryffindor


	7. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

James Sirius era un niño muy travieso no solo era sobrino de los gemelos si no también nieto de un merodeador tenía que ser terrible, y así era asía demasiadas travesuras como la ves que le puso una pastilla vomitiva del tío Fred y George en la bebida a su papa haciendo que este perdiera un día de trabajo ahí fue cuando james conoció toda la furia de su madre pero ese no es el tema, bueno James Sirius tenía el pelo negro azabache que se erizaba como el de su padre y los ojos marrones se parecía más a James Potter que el mismo Harry, y en la personalidad de diablillo también cosa que hacia reír a todos menos a Harry y a Ginny que ya querían arrancarse los cabellos de la desesperación pero olvidarían todo eso hoy ya que era el día que James iba a Hogwarts .

-Potter, James Sirius- dijo el profesor leyendo la lista de alumnos que asistirían a Hogwarts ese año, apenas dijo el nombre del niño se dispararon los murmullos y susurros y las miradas les eran dirigidas a él no solo la de los alumnos si no también la de los profesores.

James camino a paso seguro con la cabeza en alta a diferencia de su padre le gustaba ser el centro de atención, el profesor Longbottom le puso el sombrero.

_-ohh vaya un Potter- dijo una voz que retumbaba en sus oídos- haber, haber mmm eres leal a tu familia sin duda está sobre todo lo demás y es lo que más te interesa eres capaz de mucho eres valiente muchacho ya lo veo eres muy valiente definitivamente serás un- silencio absoluto- ¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero después de varios segundos._

Y así James Sirius los convenció de que era igual a su abuelo ya que este en sus años en Hogwarts rompería el record de más vociferadores mandados en un año.


	8. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

Rose Weasley es la niña de su papa, su princesita, la que con una sonrisita lo derrite, Rose es la niña dulce, la lectora de la familia- gracias a Hermione- no se salvo de tener el "Hambre Weasley" de su padre, cosa que irrita a Hermione- tiene el pelo alborotado de Hermione es pelirroja solo que se le nota al sol, ojos azules como los de su padre y bueno se irrita muy fácilmente y si es TERCA, MUY TERCA. Tal vez demasiado para una niña de su edad, pero hay algo que Rose sabe que no puede discutir por más terca que sea: La casa en la que es seleccionada. Porque hoy será seleccionada:

-Weasley, Rose- la llamo el profesor.

Rose camino tranquila y muy segura porque a pesar de lo que su padre le dijo en la estación "Si te ponen en Slytheryn te desheredo" sabía que lo hacía de broma, ella no compartía esas tontas opiniones de los Slytheryns son malos porque como decía su madre para calmarla a ella y a su primo Albus: "el mal camino lo escoge uno no la casa en la que quedas". Se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza.

_.haber…. hmmm… excelente eres lista si eso lo puedo sentir y muy valiente tienes ganas de aprender y de saciar esa sed que tienes de saber todo pero sin duda también muy valiente no temes a lo que los demás piensen de ti… tu serás una…. ¡RAVENCLAW!_

Rose sonrió ella estaba contenta no era otra Weasley mas que iba a Gryffindor además hay estaba su prima Lucy a quien ella admiraba si ella la admiraba mucho seria de gran ayuda sabia que sus padres estarían contentos con que hubiera quedado en Ravenclaw.

Si sin duda Rose estaba contenta con su selección.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que a algunos no les gusta la idea de que Rose quedara en Ravenclaw pero es que ella es para mi perfecta para esa casa espero que les guste mas tarde subiré el de Albus<strong>


	9. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

Albus era el más calmado de sus hermanos tal vez demasiado, pero si a veces se dejaba llevar y hacían una que otra broma, ¿Sobreprotegía a Lily?, eso sin duda aunque no tanto como James porque él entendía que su hermana tenía 9 años y que a esa edad no iba a tener novio ni nada por el estilo. Pero en fin había algo que Albus esperaba con desesperación, si demasiada, pero a la vez con nerviosismo. La noche de su selección en Hogwarts.Si Al estaba nervioso eso sin duda más la posibilidad de que lo pusieran en Slytheryn lo aterraba, pero después de las palabras que le dijo su padre estaba más tranquilo. Además de que iba estar con su prima Rose en ese curso.

-Potter, Albus Severus- Lo llamo el profesor.

Albus camino a paso tranquilo con la cabeza en alto, se sentó y el profesor le puso el sobrero en la cabeza entre los murmullos y susurros de todos los presentes

_-hmmm a ver si… eres muy astuto tal vez demasiado, tienes ganas de demostrar tu valía y destacar por tus logros y no por los de tus padres, tíos, abuelos y demás quieres ser único, todas las casas te llevaran a la grandeza sin duda alguna eres digno de estar en cualquiera de ellas, pero una en especial te llevara a lograr en todo lo que quieres y deseas- le decía esa voz que retumbaba en sus oídos- y esa casa es ¡Gryffin…! NO MEJOR ¡Slytheryn!_

-¿Qué? – Grito James y todos en el comedor se quedan en silencio- como puedes ser un Slytheryn no el sombrero se equivoco- grito otra vez

-El sombrero no se equívoca James- decía su prima Molly- acaso no recuerdas que yo también soy una Slytheryn si quieres que se lo vuelvan a poner pero los prejuicios que tienen con las casas son estúpidos si quieres mi opinión porque si no yo sería como Riddle o ¿no?- James sacaba chipas por los ojos iba a responder cuando:

-Silencio- La profesora McGonagal interrumpió la pelea- señorita Weasley tiene razón pero la decisión de volver a ponerse el sombrero es de el señor Potter, no James usted no su hermano- dijo cuando james iba a interrumpirla- entonces señor Potter-dijo dirigiéndose a Albus- ¿se pondrá otra vez el sombrero?

Albus lo pensó y dijo:

-No Mo tiene razón- se paro y fue hasta la mesa de Slytheryn bajo la mirada de todos.

Los 7 años en Slytheryn serian sin duda los mejores de Albus Severus Potter Weasley


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

La selección sería sin duda el mejor día de la vida de Scorpius aunque él no lo sabía, después de que sus padres lo despidieran en el andén no pudo dejar de fijarse en cierta niña pelirroja que por lo visto aun era muy pequeña para ir a Hogwarts, que estaba con su padre un hombre con lentes y sus hermanos le parecía familiar, esa niña le producía una sensación rara en el estomago, como mariposas, pero tal vez eran los dulces que el comió de mas, si eso debía ser una indigestión o algo por el estilo, después del viaje, llegaron a Hogwarts y se montaron en los botes, pasaron por el vestíbulo, vieron a un hombre de cara redonda y simpática, les explico las reglas de los puntos y todo eso, pasaron por el comedor estaba nervioso, y empezaron a llamar a los alumnos, hasta que lo llamaron a él:

-Malfoy, Scorpius- lo llamo el profesor y se dispararon los murmullos y susurros, llego al taburete y se sentó y el profesor le puso el sombrero

_-ohh… un Malfoy a ver si, eres valiente pero inteligente y culto te preocupa que te juzguen sabes muy bien que todo lo que tu padre y abuelo está mal no compartes las ideas de las sangre pero sin duda eres fiel a la tradición, así que eres digno de ser un ¡Slytheryn!- grito la voz que Scorpius supuso que era del sombrero._

Scorpius estaba alegre de pertenecer a la casa de su padre él quería seguir con la tradición para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él y así fue porque Draco Malfoy hasta le compro una lechuza propia que llamo Lith.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytheryn bajo las miradas de todos pero contento hay vio al hermano de la pelirroja que también estaba en su casa que se convirtió en su mejor amigo al pasar los años. Esos años serian sin dudas los más divertidos y alegres de Scorpius.


	11. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

Louis Weasley el pequeño angelito de su madre, el príncipe azul de sus primas y de su hermana Dominique, uno de los primeros en pensar que travesura le harían a Victoire al día siguiente aunque no tan drásticas y siempre lograba zafarse, si bien estaba opacado por Victoire no tanto porque ser el más pequeño y además el único niño en su casa tenía su lado bueno en la calle las niñas de 9 para abajo se le quedaban mirando ya que era en parte veela en su caso veelo por su mamá, tenía el pelo rubio casi dorado un poco rojizo tenia las típicas pecas Weasley aunque no tantas como las de sus primos, ojos azules como los de su papa era según su primita Roxanne un príncipe azul, y hoy era el día en que el principito azul iría a Hogwarts, estaban pasando la lista y su nombre era el ultimo:

-Weasley, Louis- los típicos susurros y murmullos se dispararon al escuchar el apellido, a Louis no le importo ya que a él le daba igual lo que sus padres hicieron ellos para el eran mamá y papá los que lo arropaban todas las noches y cosas por el estilo le parecía patético que la gente se pusiera a murmurar y a susurrar solo por su apellido, pero en fin llego se sentó y el profesor le puso el sombrero.

-_ohh un Weasley, haber eres muy leal a tu familia e inteligente sin duda valiente como ninguno dispuesto a superarte a ti mismo muchacho tu seras un… ¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero_

Louis feliz y contento se dirigió a la mesa donde sus primos o los que estaban en Gryffindor lo felicitaron y sus hermanas lo abrazaron las niñas de algunos años mayores y de su año lo veian y suspiraban por el niño veelo ahora también Gryffindor.


	12. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

Hugo era un niño pelirrojo, con el cabello de color fuego, ojos azules como el cielo, era como decía Nana la réplica en miniatura de su padre, cosa que a él le encantaba el amaba a sus padres, su padre era su ejemplo a seguir quería ser como él cuando fuera grande sin pasar por la parte de la guerra y las muertes que su padre tuvo que vivir en su adolescencia, Hugo también tenía a su hermana Rose a quien admiraba pero la molestaba ya que estaba celoso de que ella hiciera cosas mejores que él, aunque en el Quidditch el era mil y un veces mejor que su hermana, le gustaba ser mas golpeador que guardián. Pero igual que su padre adoraba a los Chuddley Cannons. En fin el era dulce y tierno y hoy iría a Hogwarts por primera vez:

-Weasley, Hugo- lo llamo el profesor esta vez es Dean Thomas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el profesor Longbottom estaba de viaje.

Hugo camino con la cabeza en alto ignorando los murmullo y susurros por ser hijo de un Weasley, aunque ya había sido prevenido por sus primos no pudo evitar pensar lo ridículo que eran las personas que lo hacían, el Profesor Thomas le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador.

_-hmmm un Weasley… otra vez... si muy leal a tu familia valiente sin duda con ganas de sobresalir y dejar de ser opacado aunque sea poco por tu hermana- decía esa voz que el suponía que era la del Sombrero- eres una elección difícil sin duda pero no quiere decir que seas imposible, tu muchacho serás un…..- 5 segundos de silencio total- ¡GRYFFINDOR!-grito el Sombrero._

Hugo eufórico corrió hasta la mesa con sus primos donde recibió las felicitaciones de todos, y los abrazos de su primas y las palmadas en la espalda de sus primos contento y alegre de ser un león definitivamente era un Ron en miniatura como él quería ser a lo largo de su vida.


	13. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

Lily como todos saben era una Ginny en miniatura pelo rojo que era envidiado por sus primas, ojos marrones iguales a los de su madre, y solo esa sonrisa picara que ella y su madre sabían hacer para salvarse de problemas o conseguir lo que querían con sus padres, pero no servían con sus madres, no para la decepción de ambas. Lily era la niña de su papa, la princesa, la niñita buena, la que no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero casi siempre tiene la culpa y solo su madre sabía descubrirla, era dulce y muy viva, una bromista nata sin duda, digna sobrina de los gemelos Weasley y de Cornamenta hoy era un día muy especial para Lily hoy iría por primera y no ultima vez a Hogwarts, estaba eufórica no le cavia la alegría ni la emoción.

-Potter, Lily Luna- llamo el profesor Thomas, se dispararon mas murmullos que cuando eran con los Weasley o con Scorpius, Lily avanzo segura bajo las miradas de todos el profesor Thomas le puso el sombrero.

_-Ah una Potter… Valiente como ninguna, astuta sin duda leal a tu familia primero muerta a traicionar a alguien y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerlos felices, inteligente y culta con sed de aprender cada día, si eres sin duda una ¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero._

Lily sonriente y victoriosa fue hasta su mesa donde su hermano la abrazo sus primos también y recibió las felicitaciones de todos, pero no puedo dejar de voltear a ver a la mesa de Slytheryn su primera intención era ver a su hermano Al, quien le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, pero pudo ver que un rubio de ojos grises la observaba y que este al darse cuenta de que esta lo observaba a él y volteo y no puedo dejar de pensar en el toda la noche al llegar a su dormitorio le escribió la carta sus padres, pero seguía pensando en el rubio de ojos grises, que aunque ella no creía y no sabía aun tendría una gran participación el resto de su vida


	14. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Weasley**

Roxanne era una princesa desde pequeña lo era, era la mas pequeña de todos los Weasley, amaba el rosa, pero también adoraba hacer bromas, era como le decía su hermano "Roxy la princesa bromista temperamental" aunque tenía 11 actuaba de 15 se maquillaba y salía sin permiso, cosa que George ignoraba la mayoría de las veces, hasta que se entero que la princesa se escapaba no por salir a pasear ni nada de eso si no a ver a chicos y eso sin duda hiso hacer pensar mejor a Roxy antes de salir dos veces, pero ya no se podría escapar porque ella el día de hoy iría a Hogwarts, estaba nerviosa es su baúl cargaba todas su provisiones para hacer bromas su padre había conseguido hacer copias del mapa del merodeador para todos los Weasleys que sabía que honrarían su apellido haciéndole la vida imposible a Filch así que estaba lista:

-Weasley, Roxanne- la llamo el profesor Thomas

Ella camino ignorando los susurros y murmullos de la gente se sentó en el taburete y el profesor le puso el sombro en la cabeza.

_-hmmm Weasley otra vez, oh valiente sin duda inteligente para salir de los problemas y capaz de sacar las mejores escusas y pronunciarlas sin basilar, leal a tu familia son lo primero para ti, pero tu serás una ¡Gryffindor!- dijo la voz del sombrero._

Roxy se encamino a la mesa junta sus primos y su hermano emocionado de ser la última, al fin la ultima Weasley, la princesa había sido una Gryffindor. Y como había dicho el sombrero empezó a pensar las mejores travesuras que haría en su estadía en el castillo.


	15. En la Madriguera

**En la Madriguera**

Todos estaban reunidos lo hacían cada año pero este era uno especial porque ya la pequeña Roxy había ido a Hogwarts y no quedaba ningún nieto Weasley no había nadie corriendo en el patio, ni discutiendo por tonterías o jugando Quidditch.

-´ ¿Qué raro que este todo tan calmado verdad?- decía George rompiendo el silencio.

-si está todo muy tranquilo- decía Harry dándole la razón

- es raro no tener a los chicos aquí- decía Ginny con una lagrima corriéndole por la mejilla.

-no llores Ginny algún dia tenían que ir –decia ron limpiadole las lagrimas a Hermione.

De repente una lechuza se digio hacia ellos la reconocieron como Sofie la lechuza de los primos Weasley usaban para los abuelos aunque cada uno tenia la suya propia usaban una para mandar cada primero de Septiembre.

-Egs de los chigcos- dijo Fleur. Bill fue el primero en reaccionar y agarro el sobre lo abrió y leyó la carta que estaba escrita por Victoire:

"Queridos Nana, Abuelo, Papá, Mamá, Tíos Charlie, Percy, George, Ron y Harry y Tias Ginny, Hermione, Angelina y Audrey:

Acabamos de llegar nos reunimos en el "Refugio Weasley " en la sala de menesteres, y es en este momentos que les podemos escribir, Roxy quedo en Gryffindor así que hay con Teddy:

1 Huffelpuff, 2 Ravenclaw, 2 Slytheryn y 8 Gryffindor creo que la tradición quedo bien rota en esta generación jejeje estamos ya extrañándolos les mandamos besos y de parte de:

Teddy, Dominique, Mo, Lulu, Freddu, James, Rosie, Albus, Hugo, Lilu, Roxy y Toire los queremos

P.D: Tio George nos puedes mandar pastillas vomitivas, turrones sangra narices, y porfa también ese nuevo imbento que Roxy y Freddu me contaron creo que es la pluma que hace que escribas todo mal .

Besos otra vez."

Termino de leer Bill.

-Este año tendrá vociferadores eso denlo por seguro- dijeron Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Bill Y Angelina.

- y ni se te ocurra mandarle las bromas George- le dijo Ginny a George.

- esta bien, hermanita amargada, solo son chicos ¡no se acuerda la ves que a ron le mandaron el vociferador en segundo año?

-Claro que me acuerdo fue horrible- dijo ron.

- bueno creo que es hora de irno Ginny-dijo Harry a Ginny viendo la hora, esta asintió se despidieron y se fueron.

Pensando en y sin poder creer que al fin toda la tercera generación estuviera en Hogwarts.


End file.
